Maruader's One-Shot Writing Competition
by wordsmithsandbetas
Summary: We have 7 entries for our first One-Shot Writing Competition! Birthday Bliss (1) Happy Birthday to Prongs (2) The Phoenix and The Grimm (3) Hands of Fate (4) Decision (5) Snitch (6) Desperate Measures (7) Judging will take place with three judges and the fans! Please visit Wandlore Wordsmiths & Betas Facebook Page for more information!
1. Birthday Bliss

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition**

 **Entry: Birthday Bliss (Number 1)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author.**

 **Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** K **  
Genre:** Time Turner **  
Pairing:** None **  
Trigger Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Birthday Bliss**

* * *

Fred and George had arrived in the shrieking shack for one of their usual mid semester plotting sessions. Turning over a well used crate, Fred's foot kicked something round and feather light, sending it sprawling through the dust. Interested, considering they'd never found anything in the shack before, he went grasping through the dust and old flyers to retrieve it. It was wrapped in what must have one day been black silk, dusty and gray with neglect.

"Oi, Forge! Have a look at what I found…"

"What is it, Gred?" he asked, coming over to join his twin. Fred held up the tiny metal ball, with gold and silver rings surrounding it. He brushed the object with his sleeve, shining it up so they could see it clearly. They could see something written on one of the rings.

"Tempus… fugid?" Fred said, questioningly, as he tried to make out the rest of the inscription.

"Oi, I know what that says," George exclaimed punching Fred in the shoulder almost outraged he hadn't see it himself. "I solemnly swear…"

"Wait, George, NO!"

"…that I am up to no good" George finished before he could help himself.

A feeling akin to apparition overtook the twins, and their world started to spin at first slowly, and then faster and faster until both of them felt like they'd lose their lunch.

When everything finally stopped moving, Fred and George looked around examining their environment. It was the exact same. Nothing had changed. They looked at one another with similar expressions of relief that nothing truly horrendous had happened.

Fred smacked George upside the head. "OW! What the bloody hell was that for!?"

"Who doesn't know that reading inscriptions on mysterious bloody objects out loud is a completely foul, loathsome idea? YOU, George. You don't, you git."

"C'mon, we've been saying those words with great success for so long, I didn't even think twice!"

"Well that's plenty clear…"

"Leave off Fred, no harm done" George said easily. It was then that the boys heard conversation coming from the pathway they knew went back to the whomping willow. They both froze, unclear what they should do. George grabbed Fred's arm and motioned him to stay completely still, adopting a casual stance and a devil may care attitude that came naturally to them both. When the trap door opened, and in walked three wizards talking animatedly about the latest quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, Fred and George started to relax. That is, until they got their first real look at the first boy to have entered the room. Black messy hair. Glasses. Same lanky frame, completely different eyes.

"Bloody _hell_ ," Fred breathed, as he caught a look at the younger James, follow by Remus and Sirius.

The three new arrivals froze when they heard Fred speak. The group stared at one another briefly, completely shocked at finding each other, until they all came to their senses at once, drawing wands and shouting. Fred and George knew _exactly_ where they were, if not exactly when, so they drew their wands simply in self defense; it really did look like their beloved mentors were going to hex them into oblivion.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," George said loudly, hoping to reach them through the din of noise. "Lads, let's all just take a breath. If you make me hex my mentors, I'll never forgive you." That stopped Sirius who looked at them curiously, confused at being called anyone's mentor.

"Mentor?" Lupin inquired, eyebrows knitted together, sensing something strange was afoot. "I have no bloody clue who you are _lad_ , so how can I be your mentor?"

"Because of this," Fred said, tossing what he knew now to be some sort of combination between a time turner and a portkey. James jumped and caught it easily mid air, bringing it down so the rest of the boys could look at it.

"Guess we know where Harry gets it," George said, tossing Fred a grin.

"Who's Harry?" James asked, eyeing them curiously.

"One thing at a time Prongs," Fred cautioned. All of the marauders froze, staring at the twins incredulously.

" _What_ did you just call him?" Lupin asked, raising his wand again. Fred and George looked at each other, communicating silently, and decided to go for it.

"I called him Prongs, Moony," Fred admitted, nodding to Remus.

"Easy there Padfoot," George said, noticing that Sirius had made a move to put Fred and George between him, James and Remus.

"How do you know those names?" Sirius growled, clearly feeling threatened.

"Because of this," and Fred pulled out their beloved Marauders Map saying "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and watched the ink run across the page forming the myriad of rooms in the castle, and watching the dots pace back and forth.

James stared at the map, completely slack jawed, until he managed to pull a considerably less weathered version of the exact same map from the back pocket of his trousers.

"Sit down, and explain yourselves. _Now_." Remus demanded, gesturing at the over turned box and using his wand to conjure a matching one.

"Come on now Remus, surely you considerable skills could have produced something a bit more plushy? Perhaps an armchair, or an ottoman?" Fred quipped, nervous at trying to explain this situation completely.

"I reserve those kinds of _creature comforts_ , for my friends," he retorted, conjuring a plush sofa for himself, James and Sirius.

"Creature comforts," Fred snorted. "I see what you did there," joined George, chuckling to himself.

"Alright, let's see if we can sort this all out, shall we? Do you mind if I take the lead Forge? I mean, this is completely your fault, so I feel like I have the right…"

"Absolutely Gred, though if I'm being entirely _historically accurate_ , you were the one that found the blasted thing in the first place, so you share at least a modicum of the responsibility for our current situation."

"Point taken."

"What the hell kind of names are Gred and Forge?" Sirius demanded, feeling like he was being put on. Fred and George did nothing to dispel this feeling when they practically fell off their perches, laughing hysterically. "I don't see what's funny, and I asked you a question!" Sirius yelled.

"Right, right, our apologies," Fred said, bowing his head in apology. "Let us properly introduce ourselves. My name is Fred Weasley, and I was born April 1st 1978."

"My name is George Weasley, and I'm Fred's better looking twin, so I was also born on April 1st, 1978."

You could have heard a doxy's breath in the silence that filled the room.

"Merlin's beard," Lupin breathed, taking in the flaming red hair, the freckled faces and tall lanky frames. "You wouldn't by chance belong to… Arthur Weasley, do you?"

"Yup!" the twins chorused proudly, "That's our dad!"

"Blimey," James murmured, while Sirius let loose a more impressive stream of foul language.

"Nice one," beamed Fred, "Inspired!" George exclaimed wishing he had a pen so he could take notes. _Though I don't suppose I'll be forgetting this particular experience any time soon_ , he thought to himself.

Once the marauders got their legs back under them, so to speak, they began asking the twins as many questions as they could about who they were in the future, how they came to possess the map, and what pranks they'd pulled with it. Fred and George had briefly had a chat amongst themselves, and vowed not to speak to them of anything regarding the war that was ongoing in their time– they didn't know what affects this little jaunt in time might have on their futures, and they didn't want to ruin anything. And so, the twins went on and extolled all of their previous pranks, concluding with their ultimate prank that they'd been planning for weeks and hadn't actually exacted yet, but if it came off like they thought it would… Epic.

"And then, a whole collection of fireworks is going to take the shape of a dragon and chase the stupid bint right out of our school…" Fred finished, to thunderous applause.

"Sweet Merlin," James exclaimed, slapping his knee. "You're saying you got your ideas from us?" he asked, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Oh, so many of our ideas were inspired by your genius." George assured him, patting him on the back. "You three are legends in our time, if only amongst members of the Order…"

Too late, George realized what he'd said and he looked at Fred in horror.

"You know about the order?" Remus asked quietly, wheels turning in his head. "But, if you're from 1978…"

"We don't finish it then," James stated, shocked to his core. Some part of him truly had believed they'd finish Voldemort and win the war.

"We shouldn't say any more," Fred rushed, before they could ask anymore questions. "We don't know what effect, if anything, us telling you even _that_ could have on our future. Please don't ask us any questions, we really shouldn't answer."

"Of course not," Remus assured them, glaring at Sirius who looked like he'd been about to do exactly that.

All of the sudden, James leapt out of the couch with a cry, pulling the metal object with the gold and silver rings out of his pocket where he'd put it for safe keeping. He started tossing it from hand to hand, and yelled out "It's hot!", before tossing it to Lupin like a magical game of hot potato.

Remus tossed it to Sirius who immediately threw it at the twins. George's hand reached out and grabbed it, almost of its own accord. When he caught it, he didn't find it hot at all, but it started to glow, brighter and brighter.

Before anything could happen, George shouted "Don't trust Pettigrew!" and then their world started to turn, slowly at first, until they were stuck in a whirlwind with their breath being squeezed from their lungs.

This time, George woke in his bed. He looked over to Fred's bed, only to find that it wasn't there. _Where's Fred's bed?_ He thought to himself, starting to panic.

It was only then that George remembered. Fred was dead. It had all been a dream. His breath left him in a sob, which he struggled to stifle with his hands. He reached behind him, grabbed his pillow and screamed full bore, releasing all of his grief over losing his twin. When the door opened, he struggled to wipe his face and hide his tears, turning his back on whoever had come into the room.

"Oi, Forge, why'd you take a nap in Percy's room?"

George froze, too overcome with hope to turn around lest this all be a cruel, cruel joke. "What's going on Georgie? C'mon, talk to me mate…" Fred said, walking into the room, sitting next to his twin and slinging his arm around his shoulder.

The second Fred made contact with George he turned and gave his brother the biggest, rib cracking hug he'd ever given him.

Startled, Fred squeezed back, willing to sacrifice a few ribs if it meant consoling his best friend from what had to have been one hell of a nightmare.

"What the hell is going on George? Geroff mate, you're doing me in," he said finally, trying to release George's death grip.

"You're… you're alive. You're not dead," George stammered, unable to believe it still.

"I do believe you are correct, sir. By virtue of the fact that I am alive, I am not dead." Fred replied, tossing a perplexed grin at his brother.

"Fred… What day is it? What year?"

"Georgie, it's our birthday! April 1st 1999 you git, we're finally twenty-one. We can drink in America you know. I hear there's a wizarding school over there on the island of Alcatraz, the Wizarding Academy of Magic? I think they could do with some Wizarding Wheezes products don't you? That's why we're headed to San Francisco tomorrow with Harry and his parents."

"Harry's… _what?_ " George said, completely aghast.

"Harry's parents, you know, the people who spawned him? Did the mattress mambo and popped out a squealing, pooping mess?"

"Harry's parents are dead Fred…" George insisted, trying to figure out what the hell had happened.

Fred started at his twin, frowning seriously saying "George mate, come off it, that's not even funny considering everything they've been through…"

"Everything they've been through? Fred, _listen to me!_ " George shouted, shaking Fred by his shoulders to stop him from interrupting. "I've done something terrible, and I need you to help me fix it. I changed the past and now I'm in a different future, and I don't know how the bloody hell it all happened!" he urged, trying to get him to understand.

Fred stopped trying to interrupt and really looked at his brother. He knew that expression, and he wasn't having a laugh.

"Tell me exactly what happened Georgie," he whispered, afraid to ask.

"Remember that time we went to the shrieking shack to plan the final details of the assault on Umbridge?"

"Umbridge? Who's that? He sounds dreadful."

" _FRED!_ Do you, or do you not remember going to the shrieking shack with me and stumbling across a small metal object with silver and gold rings around it?"

"Yeah, of course I do, like I would forget _that_ ," Fred said, irritated.

"Do you remember what I said as we left? 'Don't trust Pettigrew'?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, over the years I've always though that was a bit barmy, but I figured your brains were a bit addled with having spent time with your favorite pranksters.."

"No, Fred! My brains are not _addled_ , I changed the bloody future with that one phrase you stupid GIT!" George said, losing his patience and incredibly scared about what else he'd changed. "In my time line Peter Pettigrew became secret keeper for the Potters and betrayed them to Voldemort. He _killed_ them Fred! Harry, their son, he survived a killing curse aimed at him from Voldemort, and became The Boy Who Lived. In my time line, Voldemort is still alive and he's coming for us _all!"_ he finished frantically.

Fred sat there, gobsmacked. "George mate, let me tell you what happened," he said calmly.

"Sirius never trusted Peter Pettigrew, and he remained secret keeper for the Potters. Voldemort never found them Fred, he was caught and killed in a duel between him and James. James became The Chosen One, and is a highly decorated war hero. Harry and Ron became friends on the train to Hogwarts, and that's how we became friends with their family," he finished, patting George on the back.

George sat there, shoulders shaking as silent tears fell down his face. "They're all alive then? James? Lily? Sirius and Lupin? What about Dumbledore?" he asked, all of this questions rapid fire.

"Tonks and Remus, are they married? Does the name Teddy mean anything to you? What about Snape, is he a good guy, or a bad guy?"

"George. _GEORGE!_ " Fred yelled, clapping his hand over George's mouth to prevent any more questions. "Come down stairs mate, it'll answer all of your questions." He grabbed his twin by the hand and led him down the stairs to be met at the bottom by the most incredibly loud chorus of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" he'd ever heard in his life as he looked into the faces of every person he'd known and loved.

"Best. Birthday. Ever," he said, launching himself at the Marauders who were all waiting for him with open arms, and tears in their eyes.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	2. Happy Birthday to Prongs

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition **

**Entry: Happy Birthday to Prongs (Number 2)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author. **

**Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** M **  
Genre:** Comedy **  
Pairing:** James Potter/Lily Evans **  
Trigger Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Happy Birthday to Prongs**

* * *

Sirius slipped through the hall, he was nervous and excited. There was a creak in the bedroom just behind him, he froze, he wasn't supposed to be here. The creak evolved into the bed squeaking and the unmistakable sounds of someone enjoying themselves came to his ears. He smirked and continued down the hall. He turned into the next room and reached for the shampoo, as he added his special ingredient he sniffed, was that rat he smelled? Surely the little rat wouldn't be up yet. He swirled the shampoo to mix everything together, looked around for any rodent friends and left the flat as quietly as he had slipped in.

A trembling little rat was shivering behind the garbage can, under the sink. He was lucky Sirius was human and not canine, or he was sure he would have been found. He moved into the centre of the bathroom, giggling to think he and Sirius had similar ideas. He transformed to human form and took HIS vial of something special out of his robes. He put a few drops onto a toothbrush, a few in the toothpaste and stowed the vial back into his robes. He heard a shuffling in the hallway and hastily shifted into his rat form, again hiding behind the garbage can. The person passed the bathroom so Peter slipped out of the room, scurrying down the hall to safety, trying to ignore the sounds that seemed abnormally loud to his rodent ears.

Moony tip toed down the hall, focusing on the sounds of his feet on the floorboards, and the enthusiastic sounds of lovemaking. He was hoping both participants were too engaged in each other to hear anything in the hall. He passed the bedroom, bathroom (was that a squeak in the bathroom?) and into the spare room. He opened the wardrobe and grinned, he had been interested to hear that the room's were small in this flat and as a result James had to store his clothing in the spare room. As an added bonus, when the idea for this prank popped into his head, it had worked out perfectly. Remus concentrated and waved his wand over James' clothes. He left, grinning.

Lily woke up early, as was her habit. She sat up and grinned at the messy-haired wizard sleeping next to her. His birthday was today and she planned to start his morning off with a bang. Literally. She slipped her hand under the covers and began to slowly stroke his length. Still sleeping his lips turned up into a small smile and he groaned, quietly. She ducked her head under the covers and proceeded to take his erection into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and taking as much as she could down her throat. He groaned louder and then with a gasp he was awake, throwing the covers back, watching as his witch went down on him.

"Merlin Lily! This is the best way to wake up! Happy Birthday to me!" He exclaimed with enthusiasm. She stopped for a moment to grin up at him before continuing her morning fun. He reached down to run his fingers through her lovely red hair, then wrapped his hands around her shoulders to tug her up.

"Up love, I want to enjoy all of you, not just your mouth."

She smiled as she straddled his waist, leaning down to kiss him, tongue darting in to slip against his. He reached up and took a full breast in each hand, thumbs brushing over already erect nipples, causing her to moan. She lifted her hips with a grin, reached back with one hand and guided him into her, and in one movement, lowered herself quickly to sheath his cock inside of her.

They moaned together, Lily sitting up and leaning her head back, her hair brushing against his thighs. James continued to pinch and roll her nipples in his fingers. She gasped appreciatively and moved herself up and down on his length. He moved a hand caressingly up from her knee to her inner thigh and slipped a finger between her folds to rub at her clit as she rode him. Her mouth fell open in a soundless gasp and he grinned. He could feel his body getting closer to orgasm, he moved his finger more quickly to encourage her to come at the same time. He could feel her body tensing up, he held her hip in one hand, the other busy in her curls, and with a groan, spilled himself into her. He continued to rub her and she arched back as she came, then flopped down on him.

After a brief rest to catch their breath, they got up to start their morning. Well,it was nearly noon now. They had lunch with his parents and dinner with their friends planned.

James showered and shampooed and got out to brush his teeth and hair. His mouth felt tingly, he passed it off as lingering effects from Lily's kisses. He looked in the mirror and noticed that he'd need another haircut soon, his unruly hair needed frequent trims. He returned to their bedroom and pulled on pair of trousers and a shirt he had set out the night before. Ready for lunch he left with Lily to meet his parents.

Throughout the meal his mother fussed and carried on as usual. Specifically mentioning his hair! Was it so hard to keep it trimmed and neat? Before they separated for the day his dad hugged him and told him to ignore his mother, it was how she said she cared. Lily would occasionally glance at him and the look would make him raise his eyebrows in a questioning manner. She'd shrug and mouth that she'd tell him later.

They apparated back home. "What was with all those looks at lunch?" He inquired.

"Uhm, well, go look in the mirror."

James went to the bathroom, shocked to find his hair drastically longer than when he woke this morning, his lips were reddened and slightly puffy. He ran his fingers along his mouth in bewilderment.

"Lil, What the hell?" Hair doesn't grow that fast and.. "What's with my lips? Do you think I'm having an allergic reaction?"

"I have no idea, they've been getting redder and fuller all through lunch, but it started before you ate, so I don't think it's a reaction. And what about your hair?"

His normally short, dark hair was nearly hanging to his ears.

"Lily, can you cut it please?"

He sat down in the bathroom and she got out the scissors. She started to cut, a frown marred her face. He could see her brow furrow in the mirror.

"Lily? What is it?"

"The scissors won't cut, it's like they're the dullest things in the world." She reached for her want and tried a modified severing charm. That didn't work either. Baffled she brushed it out, it seemed to grow longer as she brushed.

"Do you think we should get it checked out at St. Mungo's?"

James grimaced. He did not want to spend his birthday at the hospital.

"Well, it doesn't hurt, let's just leave it, if it's still growing tomorrow, we'll go in." He reasoned.

"Ok, I'm off to get ready for tonight if you're sure." Lily said with concern. They had an hour before joining up with their friends.

"Yeah, Ok, I'll change too."

James sauntered into their spare room, running a hand through his hair that was now at chin level. He'd never had long hair, it was a novelty. His lips were still tingling. He opened his wardrobe and his face furrowed.

Sirius, Remus and Peter, waited at the pub for Lily and James to arrive. They were all early, which was strange enough, and they all seemed on edge, but unwilling to talk about it.

"Merlin!" Peter exclaimed. "Who's that tall broad next to Lily?"

Remus and Sirius whipped their heads around and both burst out laughing. Peter was confused, still wondering where James was, and who this new friend of Lily's was.

"Prongs! Mate, Happy Birthday!" Sirius bellowed.

Peter narrowed his eyes, surely that wasn't…? James Potter joined their table, shoulder length black hair, lips red and plump and dressed in a long black dress. Peter goggled at him, why would he dress like that for his birthday?

Lily seemed to be having trouble keeping a straight face.

James glared at his three friends. "Which one of you was it?"

Remus and Sirius immediately pointed to each other, while Peter held up his hand.

"YOU?" James shouted at Peter.

"What me? No, I mean yes, I mean…. Only a bit?"

James glared. "Explain."

Peter let out in a rush. "I added a liquified plumping potion to your toothpaste. I was responsible for the lips." His face reddened.

James turned his glare onto the other two men. They both burst out laughing.

"I charmed your wardrobe to change to women's clothes. I also added a charm so that any clothing transfiguration would fail." Remus volunteered while grinning. "It'll wear off by the morning."

Sirius chuckled. "I had no idea these two had things planned. But I added a hair lengthening potion to your shampoo with an added strengthening solution to prevent you cutting it. When you stop using it you'll be able to cut your hair. I must say. You are an attractive woman."

James glared at each of them. "Just remember… I always pay back my friends."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	3. The Phoenix and The Grimm

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition **

**Entry: The Phoenix and The Grimm (Number 3)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author. **

**Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** M **  
Genre:** Mystery, Drama, A/U, Marauders meets Knights of Walpurgis, Romance **  
** **Pairing:** Sirius/Hermione **  
Trigger Warnings:** Talk of torture, Violence, Dark Themes, Adult Themes, Characters have the potential to be OOC given the situation, characters intermingling from different timelines

* * *

 **The Phoenix and The Grimm**

* * *

These blasted robes will be my undoing, Wormtail. Gods, but they're sweltering," said Sirius Black as he adjusted his collar, opening up his robes to the waist. He much preferred trousers and a loose shirt, but he had soon learned that any meeting called by Tom Marvolo Riddle was cause to dress extravagantly, despite how much he deplored it.

"You haven't even been inducted into the Knights of Walpurgis, Padfoot," his friend Peter reminded him. "Best not complain about such frivolities." Hadn't been inducted-it wasn't as if he wished to. He was quite comfortable at his job in the Animagus Registry Department, however menial it was. He may have withdrawn from wizarding society, except for what his job required, but he had the luxury to do so with the last name of Black-so long as he didn't start any trouble. It may be the end all be all for his friend Peter Pettigrew to join Riddle's ranks, but Sirius had no such desires. Yet, it would seem now he may need to rethink his stance. "Besides, you're here because of Moony anyhow. We both are," Peter added.

 _Moony.  
_

He set his jaw and clenched his fists at the thought of his friend, resting even now in some dark cell in Azkaban. If that blasted Greyback fellow could secure a waiver from the Minister against that cow-of-a-High-Mage, Umbridge's edict, he'd be damned if he couldn't get one for his friend as well.

 _It's the least I can do; it's what Prongs would have done.  
_

 _James.  
_

The thought of his old friend made his heart clench. It had been three years since he'd last seen his best friend, since their Hogwarts days. After graduation, James had departed to Hungary to start dragon training. But, he'd never returned. He'd simply just…disappeared off the face of the Earth, it seemed. Sirius liked to think that he'd run off with some girl, maybe they'd both escaped to some distant land, anything was better than coming terms with the inevitable. Well, despite the fact that it would mean he'd been abandoned.

Sirius was startled out of his silent musings by a scuffle in Knockturn Alley. There was a woman, and she was trying to wrench her child away from a Ministry Auror. His initial instinct was to rush to the screaming woman's side and offer her aid, despite the presence of other Aurors and Ministry officials. But her words sent a chill through him.

"Please," she cried. "It's my child, I'm a Pureblood!"

"Filthy blood-traitor," the Auror snarled. "You're no better than the Muggle you coupled with."

Sirius gritted his teeth as he surveyed the thoughts were brought back to his Aunt Andromeda. He'd been young when she'd fled to Black Manor, seeking refuge from Aurors, a toddler in her arms. His mother had shut the door on her. Sirius had never heard what became of the child or his aunt as they were never seen again. But a part of him always _wondered_.

Propelled by the memory of his aunt, Sirius took a step forward, meaning to interfere, only to be restrained by a strong grip on his arm.

"Come on, mate," Peter said. "We're going to be late."

Shaking his head, he continued alongside his friend until they reached the Apparation point. Peter lifted his wand and Sirius followed suite. Soon, he felt the familiar pull of Apparation. In no time, they found themselves at the gates of Malfoy Manor.

"Here we are," Peter grinned. "Now we can find out why I was summoned." He thwacked his wand over the dark mark that graced his forearm. Sirius suppressed a grimace. _Time to mingle with the uppity Purebloods._

They were greeted at the foyer by a house elf. "Ziggy is to take you to the Solar, young masters," the elf explained in her squeaky voice.

Peter and Sirius exchanged looks before following the elf. Soon, they arrived in the foyer and were greeted by a haughty looking Draco Malfoy.

"About time you lot showed up," Draco sneered. "What, did you fly on your brooms to get here? Apparation too complicated for you?"

"Enough, Draco," his brother, Abraxas, chided. "Let them in already."

"Ah," Sirius blood chilled at the sound of Tom Riddle's voice. "If it isn't the dog and the rat, finally making their appearance."

Peter bristled at the remark and Sirius felt a twinge of sympathy for his friend—he _so_ wanted to be accepted.

"Riddle," he greeted.

"How dare you!" Draco called out angrily. "He's our master."

"I thought the Minister was," Sirius drawled.

"A hierarchy," Riddle explained. "Clearly something you know nothing about, hence why you're so low on it."

Sirius knew he needed to rein things in. It wouldn't do for him to be so contrary, not when Moony was relying on him.

"My apologies," he said, voice clipped. He dipped his head. "My Lord."

"Much better," Riddle smirked before turning to face Abraxas. "Now, why have you and your wretched brother summoned us here?"

Draco blanched at the reprieve. Sirius looked over to see Theodore Nott lighting up his cigar.

"Still smoke, mate?" Theo asked, extending him one.

"Gladly," Sirius said, taking the cigar.

"It's Snivelus," Abraxas began. "He's brought a prisoner to the dungeons and warded it."

"He said we needed to keep silent about it, before we turned her into the Minister," Draco explained. "That she needed to be weakened first. But we had another idea."

"Yes," Abraxas clarified. "What if we turned in the prisoner ourselves? Think what favor the Dark Lord could bestow on us."

The Malfoys had a female prisoner? How odd, and why not just turn into the Aurors who could summon the Dementors? What was the point of keeping her?

"Why didn't our illustrious Professor turn the girl in himself?" Riddle snapped.

"She's a difficult thing, a fighter, said she'd need to be broken first before she'd be ready to get information out of," Draco replied.

"A girl, what good's a girl? Why would the Minister want to sully his hands with some Muggle-filth?" asked Peter.

"Because it's Hermione-bloody-Granger," Theo informed them. "The Order bitch herself. They've captured her in the Forbidden Forest." Draco shot him a look. "Sorry," Theo added carelessly as Draco's older brother fixed him with a look for squealing.

"No doubt thanks to my wards," Riddle said angrily, stroking his chin.

"No doubt," Abraxas agreed. "Took Snape, McNair, and Fenir to restrain the girl."

"If my wards helped them capture her, then we should be the ones to turn her in," Riddle reasoned.

"Let's go to the dungeons, then," Draco said eagerly. "I do want to see her. When Snape had her, she was a filthy, bloody mess, but he dare not heal her lest she go at him again."

"Hold on," Sirius said. "You haven't even seen her? And how do you know it's this Granger-bint anyhow?"

"Well," Abraxas began hesitantly. "I suppose we can't be sure—didn't see her face—not that anyone has. Only, Snape had an idea it was on account of the spells she used. He said she was right powerful."

Riddle scoffed at that, "Powerful? A _Mudblood?_ Hardly. Maybe those oafs couldn't bring her broken and willing to talk, but I'm sure _we_ could."

The Malfoys snickered at this while Nott blew out a plume of smoke that billowed and curled around them. Sirius had a sickening feeling, the last thing he wanted was to bear witness to a poor girl's torture-muggle or not.

"Let's go, then," Riddle continued. "I do _so_ want to see the Muggle-born witch that gave Snape and his minions trouble."

The group followed the elder Malfoy's lead as they headed to the dungeons. As soon as they arrived, Abraxas took a step forward, only to be unsurreptitiously thrown back into the stone wall behind him.

"For Salazar's-sake, the man took warding a prisoner to new levels. I can't even get in and it's my own house," Abraxas said in blatant annoyance.

"Hm," Riddle hummed. "Ah, yes—I'll only require a moment." He withdrew his wand and began making a series of intricate motions with it. "There, that should do it."

Sirius looked longingly at the open window outside of the dungeon as a light breeze wafted in. How he'd much rather be outside. Instead, he followed Riddle down the stairs as they entered the dungeon.

Audible gasps could be heard at the sight that greeted them.

There was no filthy, bloody mess, but rather, a lovely girl—a young lady—who sat primly on the hard, stone floor. She was wearing a soft, blue muslin dress that caressed her figure alluringly. Her hair was up, as was proper, but a few renegade curls escaped the captivity of the pins and fell enticingly down to frame her face. Her eyes were wide, doe-eyed even, and they drew Sirius in as he quickly found himself lost in her molten, caramel gaze.

She was beautiful.

Incredible, even.

"But," Draco stuttered. "She's _lovely_."

Sirius found himself nodding absently in agreement. The Grimm in him on high alert as her alluring scent enveloped him, drugging him slowly.

"Please," she said and Sirius could not help but think how bloody musical her voice was—she practically sang. "I-I think there's been a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here. Can you help me?"

There was a rustling of robes as five wizards came stumbling forward, only to be halted by Riddle as he put his arms up on either side of him.

"Now, hold on a moment," Riddle cautioned his followers before turning to face the lovely creature. "You're a clever girl, aren't you?"

"Please sir, I'm sure I don't know what you mean," she said sorrowfully. Sirius felt his breath catch.

"Sure you do," he crooned. "Apparently you're even more competent than our former Professor gave you credit for. You've obviously got enough wandless magic to clean yourself up a bit."

"When they brought her in," Abraxas said, his voice had dropped a few octaves. "She was a mess, wearing Muggle trousers, even. This can't be the same girl."

"Skilled in Transfiguration, maybe," Riddle said, furrowing his brows as the uncertainty flitted across his face.

"I doubt that," Sirius scoffed, immediately coming to the girl's defense. "What witch do you know that can do wandless Transfiguration? Morgana, maybe? Certainly not a harmless Mudblood."

"Merlin, I don't know," Theo said. "But this creature is a beauty. Surely she can't be of Muggle relation."

"You rarely see your Muggle slaves in such a refined state, Nott," Riddle countered. "How would you know how lovely they could look, sans rags?"

Draco gagged in revulsion, not dissimilar to Nott's reaction.

"Riddle you cannot mean to suggest-," Abraxas was cut off by the girl in question.

"Please, I don't know what happened. But there's been some mistake, some terrible mistake!" The girl sat back panting, her chest rose and fell as she hurried to fan herself with a handkerchief.

"Now you've done it," Sirius snapped turning on Riddle. "It's clear as day the witch is a Pureblood, as pure as you or I." Sirius began taking long steps towards her when Riddle restricted him, clasping a hand over his wrist.

"Wait a moment," Riddle said. Then, turning to her, continued. "Tell me, girl, who are you?"

"Please, I'm Miranda Travers, sir. I'm not entirely sure what happened. One moment, I'm sitting down to tea with my mother and the next, I'm here. Are we still in Pedlinge?"

"We're in Wiltshire," Draco answered a bit haughtily.

"Hush," Riddle snapped turning to let the young Malfoy brother feel the heat of his gaze. Sirius' eye's widened as he caught the small smirk that flitted across her lips but disappeared quickly. His intuition told him she was, indeed, the prisoner. Sirius felt drawn to help.

"Must have been some port-key switch," Sirius said thoughtfully.

"The Order is known for using that kind of magic," Nott added.

"It's alright, love," Sirius said kindly. "We'll help you. Won't we, Riddle?"

Riddle steepled his fingers together but his ever-impassive face betrayed no emotion. "We should question her further."

"She's a Pureblood," Abraxas argued. "She shouldn't be questioned like some common Muggle."

All the men froze when they heard sniffling. They turned to see Miranda's shoulders shaking with her soft sobs.

Sirius knew he needed to act, he couldn't bear to see the girl questioned further should she not be who she said she was. Not knowing what polarized him to do so, he rushed forward, willing the girl to see his wand.

"There, there, love," he said. "We'll get you back safe and sound to Pedlinge." He crouched down low to get on the same level as the girl where he was able to see her features change.

Her eyes, previously warm and inviting flashed with hard, calculating, determination and her body tensed in a predatory sort of way. Sirius had barely registered the change when the girl lunged for his wand, tucked haphazardly in his waistcoat and visible between the carelessly left open robes.

Once her fingers gripped the wand, she sprung to her feet like a cat who'd been waiting to pounce. Sirius found himself tumbling backwards at high speed until his back came crashing into the wall behind him by some unknown force. He grimaced in pain but his eyes flew open as he felt an insurmountable amount of power culminate in the center of the room.

The witch was on her feet holding the wand in front of her, she seemed to be testing it. Rich dark blues spouted from the tip of the wand followed by a gleaming pink that made its way around the room with a whooshing sound as it hunted down all six wizards. Sirius felt the sickly, pink magic wrap around him like a vice as he soon became incapable of movement.

Stunned and physically paralyzed in his spot, he could only look on in shock as the extraordinary witch closed her eyes in bliss, letting her power course through her.

"A wand," she began reverently. "My very own wand. And this one, hm…Walnut wood, surprisingly pliable, phoenix feather, 13 ½ inches, a bit long, but it'll do." She gave it a lover's caress with her other hand and stared adoringly at it.

"Resist the spell," Riddle ordered stiffly, fighting the effects of the witch's curse as the vessels strained in his neck. Abraxas seemed to be having some success fighting off the odd effects of the curse but Draco and Theo were just as lost to it as he was, and they actually had wands.

Riddle managed to get on his feet, gripping his wand harshly as he turned to face her. Sirius wondered if the girl had let the curse hit him purposefully, so he would not be able to oust himself to the others by running to her aid.

The witch fixed him with an amused look, twirling her wand absently before balancing it under her chin.

"Give the wizard back his wand," Riddle demanded, his tone dangerous.

"Hm, I think I'll keep it actually. It's so difficult to come by one of my own, you understand."

"I'm warning you, _Mudblood_."

"And how is the big-bad-Pureblood going to stop me, hm?" She taunted, chuckling. "Over my dead body."

Riddle's eyes flashed with malice as he threw a non-verbal curse at her. She deflected it easily before throwing her own back at him. Riddle had to roll out of the way, unprepared for the witch's ease in dueling. She took that moment of weakness to throw one spell after the other at the wizard until he was forced to erect a shield.

"They were right you know," she said, goading him. "I am who they say. And to think, you almost had your hands on Hermione Granger, _almost_."

Enraged, Riddle got up with a deathly quickness before throwing a series of cutting hexes at the infamous Order leader. She deflected one, dodged the other, while the third grazed her shoulder. A red spot began to appear above the sleeve of the pretty pale-blue dress, a dress that had no business being on this cold-blooded killer. Riddle's eyes grew alight with fire as he saw his hex hit home.

He grinned at her wickedly.

"I think I'll ask the Minister if I can _play with you_ …before the Dementors give you your final kiss."

 _No!_ The dog in Sirius cried. He did not know why he reacted so strongly to Riddle's words, but he did not want the girl to end up in Riddle's hands...or with the Dementors. Possessiveness surged in his paralyzed chest.

"Phat chance of that," Hermione snarled, throwing jinx after jinx at him. Their combined spells turned the color of the dungeon from blue to green to red-the colors assaulted Sirius' senses.

Vaguely, he noticed Abraxas getting up to his feet, with some difficulty.

Another of Hermione's curses hit home and Riddle grunted with pain, blood dripped from his mouth and he wiped it with the back of his wand hand.

The curses started flying back and forth, but the two were very evenly matched. They never succeeded in delivering a blow to end the match.

Suddenly, Abraxas shouted, " _Flipendo_!"

The knockback jinx hit Hermione squarely in the abdomen and sent her flying into the opposite wall. The witch got up quickly, far quicker than she should have, and raised her wand threateningly.

"How rude of you to punch a girl, Malfoy," she chided. "Tsk, tsk. Looks like I'll have to teach you some manners."

Sirius marveled how the girl could know who so many of them were yet not a single one of them could identify an Order member. _I can identify one now._ How he itched to take someone's wand and help the outnumbered witch.

Hermione lifted her wand and Sirius heard a scraping noise by his right ear. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a stone from the wall begin to dislodge itself from its home. All over the room, the sound of various stones moving could be heard. Waving her wand, the stones came floating towards the witch. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the hard objects flying towards the wizards.

Riddle and Abraxas went ducking, rolling, and jumping out of the way, but the stones occasionally hit home.

Finally, Riddle shouted painfully, " _Arresto Momentum_!"

The stones halted where they were in the air before falling to the ground, one landed on a paralyzed Peter.

Riddle and Abraxas wasted no time launching a precise attack. She was highly proficient at dodging their curses and erecting shields but her own attacks were waning. Riddle's eyes had turned black and they glittered dangerously, his mouth set cruelly. For the first time, Sirius wondered about the mysterious wizard. He had seldom seen his magic wielded and never realized how powerful he actually was.

Hermione was being backed into a corner and finally, she broke her shield to cast one, last curse.

" _Sibilis Prosopon_!" She cried. The purple, sparkling curse flew straight to Abraxas and Riddle. Their swift movements halted as the slow-motion curse assaulted them.

"Merlin, but I didn't want to do this," she lamented more to herself than anyone. Then, she sauntered over to an enraged Riddle, staying just out of reach. "Well Tom, it's been fun, but I got to _fly_." She lifted _his_ wand and pointed it to her head before casting Sirius one last glance and... _winking at him_.

In a flurry of activity, the disheveled but surprisingly still comely witch, transformed into a cerulean blue bird—a phoenix. Her wings flapped and Sirius could see the magic roll off the creature. Quickly, the bird flew out of the open gates and out the presumably still open window. Leaving the wizards still shocked, paralyzed, or moving in slow motion behind her.

They stayed that way but for a few moments before they heard footsteps. Soon, Severus Snape walked in looking down his large nose at the ashamed wizards.

" _Finite Incantantum_ ," he muttered.

There was a collection of groans as the wizards began rolling in pain, rubbing tensed muscles, and seeing to injuries as they were collectively released from their spells.

"I felt my wards being breached," he said. "What happened here?"

"The witch is out of control," Abraxas huffed. "Is that why you had her locked up so thoroughly?"

"Obviously."

"I tried to dissuade them, Professor," Riddle rushed to explain. "They were curious to see a member of the Resistance."

"Thought we could handle one little girl," Draco whined.

"Hermione Granger, is not merely _one little girl_ ," he said angrily, whipping his robes in frustration. "She's far more than that, and we almost had her. Now we have nothing to show for it."

"Well, I suppose you can thank the dog for that," Riddle said silkily. "If it wasn't for him, the Mudblood wouldn't have a wand right now."

Severus shot Sirius a look of disappointment. Sirius swallowed hard, hoping his peers would merely attribute Hermione getting a hold of his wand to stupidity on his part.

"I don't understand it," Draco said. "How is it that a Mudblood can be so powerful?"

"She even used wandless magic to clean herself up a bit, it was remarkable," Theo added.

"And to clean up her scrapes," Peter said quietly.

"Never mind that," Snape snapped. "It's one incidence that is all. A mere fluke if you will. Yet she knows the location of the Order's Headquarters so she must be retrieved, alive, and brought to the Minister."

Sirius longed for nothing more than to find the girl and question her himself. He was curious about the Order and curious to see if she made it out safely. In his impulsiveness, he turned to leave neglecting at all to barter with Riddle as he'd originally intended.

"I'm off to the pub," Sirius said. "Who knows? Maybe I'll be the one to bring her back."

The other men snickered at this declaration.

"You'll bring her," Snape sneered. "The most incompetent of all the Blacks? That'll be the day."

Ignoring the jibe, he quickly transformed into his Animagus form and made for the very same window she had disappeared through. He would track down the girl. Despite her impurity-she'd captured his attention. But first, he needed a stiff drink.

Sitting at a dark booth in the Leaky Cauldron, Sirius found himself losing track of how many Fire Whiskey's he'd indulged in. He stared at the copper-colored liquid wondering how he'd made such a mess of things.

He'd made a promise and was finding himself hard-pressed to keep it. How they had managed to keep Moony's secret for so many years, he'd never know. _Well, I did have help_. Prongs and Wormtail, they'd worked together to protect their werewolf friend, yet it had all crumbled.

Remus had been ridiculously pleased with himself for securing a position in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. His hard work at Hogwarts had seemed to pay off. But calling in sick every full moon and coming to work with hastily concealed wounds had eventually ousted him. He'd been careful, but nothing escaped High Mage Dolores Umbridge's eye.

And now, he was sitting in a specially-outfitted werewolf cell in Azkaban. Sirius knew his friend probably didn't believe he could get him out anyway, but he had made a vow and meant to keep it.

His thoughts were brought back to the odd witch from earlier today. He knew capturing her would bode well for his mission to save Moony.

And yet…

If he was being honest with himself…

He did not wish to capture the witch.

Because he was taught all his life about Purebloods and the importance of blood purity, it was hard to rectify his feelings of concern towards the girl. But he never quite bought into all the Pureblood garb his mother had tried to beat into him so he was really not surprised. Never had he encountered a Half-blood, let alone seen a Muggleborn in action. It had been an experience far more enlightening than he expected. He'd never believed magic could be so strong in someone so impure. Why, the witch hadn't even been allowed a magical education, and yet somehow she'd learned.

 _As is her right,_ a part of him, pointed out.

 _No, she's impure! It's blasphemous for her to wield a wizard's magic!_ Shouted another part—his mother's part.

But was it really? Sirius was not so sure. Power was power. One could hardly steal what they were born with. Sirius had thought when the Ministry ranted on about Muggleborns and the power they wielded it was akin to the type of magic a hag or a troll could produce, nothing as advanced as what he'd witnessed today.

And yet, he would not have believed it unless he'd witnessed it with his own eyes. The witch wielded a surprising amount of magic, and she'd wielded it _well_. Sirius was reminded of something James had said once, right before he'd left for Hungary. "Don't you think everyone has a right to live, Padfoot? Even Muggles." It was something that could have got him sent to Azkaban had the wrong person overheard it. Sirius had dismissed it as fodder at the time, but now, he found himself wondering the same thing.

He was shaken out of the tumultuous thoughts by the obnoxious laughter of two witches in the booth behind him.

Sighing in irritation, he whirled on them. "Keep it down back there," he snarled.

The raucous merriment died instantly and Sirius smirked smugly. His satisfaction didn't last long though, as soon the annoying witches came, quite uninvited, to his booth.

Sirius looked up blearily to see two comely witches grinning down at him. One had a hat pulled low over her forehead and the other perched her hand sassily on her hip, the hood of her cloak hung low, setting her face in shadows.

"Looks like you could use company," the witch with the cloak said.

"No thank you," Sirius said quickly. Maybe any other day would be a day to mingle with two mysterious witches, but not today.

No sooner had he spoke the words, then the witch with the pointy hat began climbing over him to sit on his opposite side. He saw pink hair poke out from underneath her hat. The other girl perched herself on his right as Sirius found his space promptly invaded.

"It's not healthy to drink alone," the girl on his right said, tapping blood red fingernails on the table. The girl to his left snickered madly and Sirius felt the sound of it reverberate through his ears. His head was spinning and he thought for the second time that he'd had far too much to drink.

"Two more please," the witch to his right ordered, before slamming her hand onto the table. Sirius nearly jumped at the sound, he was feeling quite edgy this evening.

"So tell me," the girl said, looping her arm through his. "What is a handsome wizard like you doing sitting here by yourself? Surely there's some proper lady waiting at home for you?"

"Um," he stuttered. "No, actually. I-," Sirius cut himself off as he caught a familiar scent in the air. Where had he smelled it before? He peered at the witch that was now clutching his arm. Her eyes were hidden in the shadow of her large hood, but he made out sharp cheekbones, a petulant mouth, and red lips. His gaze dropped to her cloak that was distractingly open, revealing a full chest peeking out from a tight bodice.

He swallowed hard.

"Look 'Mione, they're playing your song."

Sirius glanced over to see the other witch fixing him with a piercing gaze; he could just see the whites of her eyes. But her hair, it was…blue. How could that be? It hadn't been a moment ago—he was sure of it.

"Come," the witch, 'Mione, called. Gripping the arm she was holding onto she pulled him up easily from his seat. Sirius teetered precariously. Walking stiltedly, he followed the witch as she led them to a spot where the tables and booths were sparse.

Spinning around to face him, the witch fixed him with a smirk before gliding her hands up his chest until they rested comfortably on his shoulders. Her hood had fallen back a bit and he could make out more features. She was stunning and he felt his already intoxicated self, become even drunker still on her proximity. She swayed alluringly to the music and Sirius found himself entranced as he moved with her.

"I do so love the music they play at pubs," she said, her voice, sultry. "It's much faster than your average tune and easier to dance to."

"I suppose," he said huskily. "I'm not much for ballroom dancing." She tittered and Sirius found he was curious to see more of her, she reminded him of… "Please, let me see your face. I want to. You'll let down your hood for me, won't you?"

She bit her lip playfully. "Are you sure? You may not know what you want."

She let the warning hang in the air. When he did not move to heed her advice she spoke up again.

"No?" She challenged. "Alright, then." She let her hood fall back.

Sirius caught his breath. Sure enough, he was staring at the same pretty face he'd been daydreaming about. The slight but shapely witch turned out to be the same that had consumed his thoughts. Mischief…and something else, flitted through her eyes as she watched him.

"It's you," he breathed. Then his grip on her waist suddenly tightened. "You have my wand. This new one is all good and fine, but it's not the same. I've got you now."

"Got me," she repeated, suppressing a smile. "You've got me, have you?" She locked her hands around his neck and looked up intently to meet his gaze. "Perhaps it's I that has _you_."

"If I turn you in, I can earn a waiver for my friend. There's really no other choice."

"There's always a choice. And trading one life for another seems like a stupid one."

"But I should, it would solve everything."

"Cowardly, but alright," she nodded and then leaned to whisper in his ear. "You can. Just let me do one thing, won't you?"

Sirius nodded, feeling the effects of the Fire Whiskey as well as the effects of the girl.

"I want to kiss you. Just once, before the Dementors give me my last. Do you mind?"

The Dementor's give her a final kiss? _Never!_

Hermione's hands grew tighter around his neck as she leaned in closer, pressing her lips firmly up against his. Sirius felt a delicious jolt at their connection and wasted no time returning the kiss. It was different then the kisses he'd shared with Melinda Nott, he tasted power on her lips and he needed more.

He pulled her close, molding her body into his, like two pieces of a puzzle falling into place. Heat radiated from where her body caressed his and he hissed at the delightful friction. Was he really supposed to give this wonderful creature up? He didn't think he could.

He felt a new sensation as she nibbled on his lip, silently begging entry. Sirius parted his lips immediately giving her access. When she touched her tongue to his, he let out a low moan. She tasted sweet… _too sweet_. But he was not thinking about that as he explored her mouth.

Her fingernails scraped his scalp as her hand twined his curly hair roughly. He growled in approval, bringing his hand from her hip to cup her bum. There was a sweetness culminated on the center of her tongue and when he tasted it, he felt even dizzier.

Abruptly she stepped back, watching him closely. He glanced sideways and noticed the other witch, now with orange hair, also watching him closely.

"Hello, cousin," she waved.

Sirius looked at the floor; the wood seemed to be coming up to meet him at an alarming speed. Absently, he realized he was losing consciousness. He never stayed awake to see if he hit the wooden floor.

He woke up with a gasp, feeling as if he'd been Rennervated. When he spotted the wand pointed at his chest, _his wand_ , he realized he had.

"What the bloody hell," he growled.

"Sorry about that," Hermione smiled apologetically. "I couldn't very well let you turn me in, now could I? At least not until you'd heard our pitch."

"The answer is no."

"Are you sure about that?"

Sirius whipped his head around when he heard the familiar voice— _James_.

"Prongs?"

"It's good to see you, old friend," James reached out a hand to touch his shoulder but Sirius wrenched away.

"You're with them," he accused. "You're with the Muggles and Muggleborns."

"Still buying into that Pureblood rhetoric, I see," said the pink-haired witch.

"You're the witch from the pub?"

"Don't you recognize me? I'm your cousin, you can call me Tonks."

"I'll call you nothing. I don't associate with unsavories," he sneered.

"Don't you?" asked Hermione, amused as she pulled up a chair and straddled it. "You do snog them, at least. As well as help them occasionally? I know you knew what you were doing when you came to my side with your wand."

James chuckled at this, "I see you haven't changed much, Padfoot."

"Don't call me that. And I've changed a lot, not that you'd been around to see."

"Well, I do hope so. You weren't ready before, but I think you'll be ready now. You're not like the others. Sirius, you have to understand, when I met _her_ , everything changed for me…and I began to see."

Hesitantly, "Met who?"

"My Lily. She's on a mission now but I hope you'll get to meet her. She's witty and funny, I think you'd like her."

"Another Mudblood?"

"Sirius, please don't call them that. They'll likely put you on your arse if you say it again."

"No more chances," Hermione said shaking her head. The amused expression left her face.

"Where have you taken me? I demand to know."

"Grimmauld Grotto," said Tonks. "Headquarters."

"And I suppose I'll be killed if I don't join you?"

"No need for that, Sirius," Hermione said sweetly. "I'm excellent at memory charms, even more so now with a wand, I'd wager."

So they wouldn't kill him? They had more mercy than the Ministry. Sirius did not know what to think. And they wanted him to join, hadn't he considered doing it before? Maybe this was his way out of the world he for so long did not feel part of.

"You're a right vicious lot and have a horrible reputation," he argued.

"We have to be," Hermione said shrugging. "Or else we'd be extinct. Besides, many of those so-called _vicious_ memories are implanted anyway."

"Please Sirius, you have to understand, there are other ways to get Moony back. And there are treatments out there, we are near to discovering how to treat Lyncanthropy—Belby and 'Mione are, that is."

Sirius perked up at this, they wanted to save Moony? And they were working on a treatment?

"We got Tonks. Actually, we've become quite excellent at breaking people out of Azkaban. What do you say, Sirius? Do you want to stick around and give it a chance? It's not right what the Ministry does, it isn't and I know you're beginning to realize it, just as I did."

Sirius thought about it as the other witches and wizard looked probingly at him. For years he had withdrawn from proper wizarding society. Truthfully, he did not feel like he could relate to the rest of them. Perhaps this _was_ where he belonged, though it would take much getting used to.

The best part was…Hermione was here and he wouldn't have to turn her in, he could fight alongside her. He could get to know her better. Make sure she never had to face a Dementor's kiss. He came to a decision.

"I suppose I'll give it the old sporting chance. If it doesn't work out—you can always Obliviate me." Sirius smiled as he reached out to shake James hand. The witches returned his grin.

James grasped his arm firmly. "Welcome to the Order, Padfoot."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	4. Hands of Fate

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition**

Entry: Hands of Fate (Number 4)

All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author.

Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!

Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.

 **Rating:** M **  
Genre:** Romance **  
Pairing:** Sirius/Luna **  
Trigger Warnings:** Strong Language, Adult Sexual Content

* * *

 **Hands of Fate**

* * *

 **Hogwarts - April 1978**

"Fuck this, I'm going for a run."

Sirius jumped up and strode from the Great Hall leaving three sets of eyes following after him.

James lifted his hand, pausing Remus in his attempt to go after his upset friend, "Leave him, Moony. He'll calm down and then we can talk again. Wormtail, pass the rolls."

Sirius knew he was far enough in the forest when the light faded and only tiny sun spots danced on the forest floor. Transforming into his animagus form was not only easy when he was pissed, but soothing. Running through the forest, claws digging into the soft earth, he was able to forget his human emotions and become the beast he was. He quickly forgot about the troubles he escaped from in the Great Hall, running harder and faster until his muscles ached and his tongue hung from his mouth.

Beginning to get thirsty, he put his nose in the air and turned west to what his nose told him was a watering hole. Peeking his head in through the reeds that over grew around the edge of the pool, he realized that he had never noticed this particular body of water before. This hole was still small like all the others scattered across The Forbidden Forest, but it wasn't dank and moss filled. This pool was crystal clear, and it sparkled even though it was deep enough in the forest that light did not shine through the trees. He could see all the way to the bottom, to what appeared to be a sandy floor. Discarding his first reckless thought of wanting to jump in and do a few laps, he shrugged his shoulders and leaned his massive head down to lap up the water that was as cool as diamonds.

A crisp, coolness spread across his fur covered body, making him shiver. He sat back on his haunches, closing his eyes, and letting his tongue pant from between his teeth while enjoying the pleasant sensation this water had filled through him. _Whatever this is, it is bloody brilliant!_

So absorbed in the pleasant sensations of the cool water dribbling down the back of his throat, Sirius had completely failed to notice the woman standing on the other side of the pool. He was jarred from his reverie by her voice, "Aren't you a beautiful creature?"

Jumping to his feet, the hair raising on his neck he searched for the source of the voice and found her hip deep in the water and as far as he could tell, completely naked. Sirius started towards her, never one to back out of an opportunity, or a beautiful woman. Impressing him further when she didn't seem at all bothered by his animagus form; he was a big dog, and she was watching him get closer with all the concern as if he were a chihuahua.

Her fingers played on the top of the water making ripples spread away from her. "But, I don't think you're a _real_ dog, are you?" She looked at him, wide eyes bored, "Perhaps you should take your true form so we may converse?"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw hanging open widely as he gaped at her. _How the hell did she know I wasn't a dog!?_ He couldn't help be brought short by her musical and slightly off kilter voice. It was pleasant, and he wanted to hear it more. Not about to transform in front of the girl and confirm her suspicions about him, he wandered into the brush nearby and transformed. Having left his clothing back where he first turned into his animagus form, he was completely naked himself. _Fair is fair_ , he thought with a grin.

Completely comfortable in his own skin, he walked towards the pool and waded in slowly, surprised at the seemingly cool, yet pleasant feel of it. He made his way towards the woman who was now grinning in his direction, a finger twirling in the long straw colored hair that dangled over her breasts. "Aw, a man. I assumed so. Now, isn't that better?" she asked in a completely curious tone.

"Depends on your perspective love!" he retorted with a wink. "I happen to like being man's best friend, and as it got me here next to you, I'm definitely starting to see the finer attributes."

He was leering shamelessly at the girl, and was thoroughly amused to see her ogling him right back.

"Should we kiss then? I was trailing a Blibbering Humdinger, but the scent went cold. When I found this pool, it seemed like a pleasant place to take a swim, don't you think?"

Sirius barked out a laugh at the distinctly dotty conversation he was having with this witch, but too taken with how beautiful she was to pay it any mind. "Sure love, I'm always up for a good snog with a beautiful witch."

"And what makes you so sure I am a witch?" she asked lightly, raising one fair brow.

"No offense love, but only someone from the wizarding world could say 'Blibbering Humdinger' with a straight face. Plus, you've got your wand tucked behind your ear there."

She reached up and felt behind her ear, having evidently _forgotten_ that she put it there. _How do you forget where your wand is?_ he thought to himself, envious of this girl's apparent naivete. He'd never been able to forget where his wand was because he was too busy using it to defend himself both at school, and at home.

He watched, stunned, as she passed her wand sideways through her mouth with one hand while gathering her hair up in the other. In a complex series of movements, she had successfully used her wand to secure her flowing gold locks up in a messy tangle of curls revealing her long neck, smooth ivory skin, and firm breasts. He hadn't thought she could look more alluring, and he'd been very, very wrong. He couldn't help himself, and he found himself being inexorably drawn towards her.

The second Sirius had gotten within arms reach of the witch, she reached out for him and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Fighting fire with fire, Sirius reached up and gripped her face, thumbs gently brushing her cheeks while his palms directed her, changing the angle, deepening the kiss.

He hissed out an oath when one of her hands left his face and made a slow, tantalizing trail down his stomach and disappeared under the water, fastening to his shaft.

"Whoa, whoa... love. We don't even know one another," he said, breaking the kiss, slightly breathless. He felt obligated to point this out as he wasn't completely certain about her mental acuity.

"I feel like I've known you for years, or maybe it's this lovely pool we find ourselves wading in. The water is just so agreeable," she said softly, resuming her ministrations below the water, adding her other hand to cup him, rolling his softness in her palm.

His brain completely fogged over, and he ceased trying to convince her this was a bad idea. The fact was, he couldn't quite remember why he thought it _was_ a bad idea. He put both hands on her hips and dragged her forward, halting her progress under the water as he was afraid he'd lose himself right there before they even got down to business.

Her hands now safely ensconced in his long black hair, Sirius took it upon himself to explore the enigmatic and downright gorgeous witch in his arms. He made a lazy path up her stomach with his hands, noting that together his hands spanned her entire torso, making her seem incredibly fragile. Gently now, appreciating the gift he was being given here, he palmed one of her breasts, massaging it and brushing his palm over the sensitive peak. When she broke the kiss to lean her head back and moan, he did the same to the other and moved to take the first into his mouth.

He didn't know how it'd happened, but she'd led them farther into the water, giving them more of a weightless feel. He'd been wondering why when all of the sudden she gripped his shoulders and he felt her legs wrap themselves around his hips and draw him mercilessly towards her, lining her center up with him perfectly.

Wanting to draw it out, he teased her ruthlessly, using the tip of his cock to part her opening just barely, reveling in the friction and delaying their mutual gratification. Given that she was clinging to him like a burr, it gave him the use of both his hands, and use them he did. Her breasts were like ivory, and full like ripe grapefruit. He kneaded them with one hand, using his thumb and forefinger to rub her nipples, pinching them gently in no particular sequence so she never knew it was coming. He used the other to work small, delicious circles over her clit causing her to gasp and sigh, pressing herself harder into his hand, seeking release. He could tell that her orgasm was building, her face was flushed, her breathing was getting faster and she was starting to moan in earnest. When she started to pant, and her skin broke out in goosebumps, he grabbed hold of both of her hips and plunged himself deep within her, seating himself in her core.

She screamed out her orgasm, her hands around his shoulders gripping him as tightly as the walls of her heat gripped him inside of her, pulsing madly with the strength of her release. He'd stayed still deep inside her while she came, afraid that she'd milk him of his own release, so he sat there gritting his teeth trying to rein in his pleasure when she started to move.

She still held him in a vice like grip, but her hips had begun a slow circle, using her upper body to start an up and down rhythm that was driving him, slowly, inevitably, insane. He looked up into her face and saw that she was wearing a magnificent smile as she leaned down and kissed him, hard, drawing his bottom lip into her mouth and biting it softly.

"Like that is it, kitten?" he asked, needing more of her. More friction, more heat, more _everything_. Sensing her starting to build again, he renewed his grip on her hips, spreading her wide on his shaft and pulling her down against him as his hips thrust up to meet her. He drove in and out of her, pounding as hard as he could, the water assuring him that no damage would be done, except maybe, to his soul.

When she came a second time, he couldn't help but follow her, driving her over the cliff and jumping off himself.

Lying on the shore in the shallows of the pool, Sirius had one of his arms tucked under her bum while she ran her hands over his naked chest making strange patterns. The moment wasn't awkward, instead it was oddly welcoming to still feel the magic radiating around them.

She trailed her finger delicately over his arm. "What?" Sirius asked, following her gaze to his tattoo. "It's a compass, meant to keep me on the 'right path' so to speak. I had it done at a muggle tattoo parlor. Do you hate it?"

"Oh no, I daresay it suits you. I've just seen it before, is all."

Slightly deflated at the idea that someone had his tattoo, Sirius pouted until she grabbed his hand and kissed it. Touched, though he couldn't say why, he looked up and saw her gazing at him thoughtfully, her head on an angle as if he was a particularly difficult puzzle she was trying to solve.

"What is it love, trying to figure out if I have another round in me?" he joked, uncomfortable under the scrutiny.

"Oh no, I think we've had enough fun for today. Too much sex in one day can attract the Lufe Cormorant's. I'm just trying to figure out how best to advise you."

"Lufe what?" shaking his head with a small laugh. The rest of her words fell into place and he sat up, "Wait… Advise me? Advise me on what, sweetheart?" He was getting slightly testy, as it seemed she was about to start giving him a critique of his sexual prowess.

"Oh, not about that, silly man," she said, smiling sweetly. "I just thought you should know not to feel like a lech the next time we meet."

With that, she stood up and sauntered away, disappearing faster than he would have thought possible for such a dainty woman.

"A lech? She's probably the same age as _I_ am, why would I feel like a lech? Daft bird…" he mumbled, with no heat behind it. Truth be told, she'd done wonders for his mental state and he thought he might just be able to return to Hogwarts without telling James to go to hell. Truth was, he didn't want to stay alone when he graduated, but he felt ridiculous moving in with James and Lily when they were just starting off. He knew they loved him, but didn't a new couple deserve some space? Now that he had a clear head, he could appreciate the invitation for what it was, not the pity he'd seen it as in the beginning.

He made his way out of the forest, back towards the castle, vowing to himself that he'd return the next day to see if his witch met him again.

When he returned the next day, he found what looked to be a necklace made out of butterbeer corks, but the pool was gone.

 **12 Grimmauld Place - 1995**

Sirius was excited for the first time in what felt like _month_ s _._ His godson was coming to stay for the holidays, and they were set to arrive any minute. When he heard the telltale sound of someone knocking over the troll leg umbrella stand in the front hallway, he started singing loudly, "God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs," and went to meet them.

He stopped dead at the top of the stairs, mouth gaping as a familiar head of long, blonde, flowing locks were revealed from under a ridiculous hat that was the same color and shape as a radish. The last time he'd seen that face he'd been eighteen and just about to graduate from Hogwarts. _How can this be?_ he thought to himself, racking his brain. Realizing that everyone was staring at him, he put on his best smile and came down to greet everyone. When he'd said his hello's and taken all of their coats, he finally turned to introduce himself to the girl.

"Hello, I'm Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand awkwardly for a handshake. The girl laughed warmly, the musical tinkle exactly as he remembered it.

"Yes, I know. My name is Luna Lovegood. You have a beautiful home," she said, looking around and smiling like she'd just stepped into a normal home.

"Blimey Luna, I'd hardly call this place beautiful," Ron said, then turning to Fred and George twirled his finger next to his head and whispered "Daft bird…"

"Hey!" barked Sirius, whacking Ron upside the head. He was incredibly uncomfortable at how closely the boy's sentiments had mirrored his own. Again everyone was staring at him, and he felt compelled to explain himself. "No one speaks to a guest like that in my house," he hedged, hoping that his mother's portrait would stay quiet.

"Why don't you all head into the kitchen? Kreacher's outdone himself this evening, and I'd like to give Luna a tour, show her where she'll be staying."

Predictably distracted by food, the group moved down the hallway into the kitchen, allowing Sirius to grab Luna and head into the drawing room where he threw up a variety of charms ensuring they wouldn't be overheard.

"Right then, feeling like a complete lech, and don't you dare tell me that you told me not to, because how am I _not_ supposed to!?"

"Because everything is as it should be," she said serenely, sitting in the arm chair and crossing her legs.

"Everything is _not_ as it bloody should be, you're the same age as you were when I was eighteen and shagging you bloody senseless!"

"Yes, that was by far my best sexual encounter thus far. I've been glowing for weeks."

" _WEEKS!?_ " he shouted, completely at a loss.

"Weeks," Luna said succinctly, waiting for him to calm down. "I'd seen something in a dream, about meeting a man at a pool of water. He was a troubled man who needed to be set on the correct path, so when I lost the trail of the Blibbering Humdinger and found myself inexplicably at that pool, I knew what I needed..."

"Ok, wait…?"

"Hush, don't interrupt," she scolded before continuing. "When I saw you there, I knew that we would be together and that it would only be once. I was going to set you back on your path. It wasn't until we were lying there afterwards that I realized who you were, having seen that tattoo in one of Harry's photos of you and his parents. Might I ask what decision you were trying to make that day?"

"I was trying to decide whether or not to move in with James and Lily after we graduated Hogwarts. I couldn't stay at James' parents anymore, but I felt stupid moving in with James and Lily when I clearly had the money to buy my own place. James and I had gotten in a fight about it right before I met you… I was going to say no."

"And if you had, what would that have changed?"

Sirius took a moment and seriously thought about what would have been different had he not spent that one summer with James and Lily. He remembered every late night chat he'd had with Lily about his family, every night at the pub down the road with James dreaming about their future, the families they would build.

"I wouldn't have been as close to them when they went into hiding. I'd never have been asked to be secret keeper, and I never would have told them to use Peter instead," he said finally, trying not to resent the witch in front of him as he came to his conclusions.

"And they would have died anyway, as would Harry."

He looked up at her shocked to his core. "How could you possibly know that?"

"How did I know that you, a man from my future, would be there taking a run through the forest? I find it much better not to question such things. It attracts the nargles."

Completely unsettled, Sirius tried to take her at her word. At that point, Harry came into the room and sat next to Sirius. He threw his arm around his shoulder, saying hi to both him and Luna.

It was then that Sirius realized that however he had gotten there, he wouldn't trade his role in Harry's life for anything. The what if's didn't matter, because he had _now_.

And now was good enough.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	5. Decision

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition**

 **Entry: Decision (Number 5)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author.**

 **Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre:** Drama  
 **Pairing:** Sirius/Marlene, Lily/James  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Death

* * *

 **Decision**

* * *

The home that Lily and James had made in Godric's Hollow was beautiful. They had decorated for the upcoming holiday even though very few people were able to get to the house these days.

James tried to keep things 'normal' for Harry and Lily, but there wasn't much normal about being locked inside your house every day because you feared for the life of your one-year-old son. In fact, there wasn't much normal about any of their lives these days.

Peter's father had been killed the year before and his mother had taken her own life only a month before. Peter was struggling. Every time Sirius saw his small friend, he worried more and more about him. He believed that some time as the rat would help him. Peter had always enjoyed his time in his animagi form. It seemed to calm him in a way that none of them ever could. When things would get hard at school, Sirius had known that he would transform and hide in the walls with the other rats at the school. He needed that. It was cathartic to him and Sirius' plan would help him in the long run. He knew Peter would agree to it.

Remus was always gone. He was always doing something for the Order. Sirius preferred it that way. He tried hard for James and Lily, but he couldn't stand to be around his furry friend since, well, since Marlene.

It had been Harry's first birthday. Remus and Marlene were working together on something for Dumbledore, something that Sirius wasn't to be privy to. They did this often. They were both brilliant and Dumbledore seemed to trust them with things that he didn't trust with others. Sirius had needed to keep his mind off the thoughts of her out there doing Merlin knows what with Remus while he hid, and so he had gone to Lily and James' house to celebrate.

He had already been there in Godric's Hollow by the time the owl arrived from Remus. It said that Marlene had received a Patronus Remus didn't recognise before she had gone off on her own. Remus was searching for her, but he wanted to know if Sirius had any ideas. Sirius had wanted to go to find her immediately, but James had stopped him. "You have to trust her," he had said.

Trust. They fought about that entirely too often and James knew it. His best mate knew the exact words to get Sirius to stay. Sirius had trusted all of three people before Marlene had dug her way into his soul, and even then it had taken years for him to understand that she loved him and she wasn't going anywhere.

And, so, he had waited anxiously in Godric's Hollow for news. When it came, he wasn't at all ready for it. Lily had tried. He couldn't deny that. She had made dinner and opened the broom that he'd bought for Harry. They had all laughed while they watched him fly, but their smiles were forced and their joy was clouded.

As they were finishing the cake, a knock on the door startled them. Sirius went to open it. He was the first line of defence. If it was an enemy James would get Lily and Harry out. They would have a small chance that way.

When he opened the door, Sirius knew. Remus' eyes were bloodshot and his wand arm was shaking. His haggard robes were hanging down, dripping water on Lily's doormat. He didn't need the words, but they came anyway. "There was nothing we could do. Gone. Ash."

Ash.

Gone.

"You were supposed to be protecting her!" Sirius had roared, barely holding in his fury. He launched himself at Remus and the pair stumbled backward down the path, their feet clumsy and unsteady. Remus tried to right himself, but Sirius pushed on, his hands reaching for his friends throat. Remus' back hit the mud first followed by Sirius' elbow and then his knee. Sirius had something clenched in one hand and the other had formed a fist and was hitting anything it could reach. Remus was trying to stop him and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew this, but he just kept swinging. He heard screaming, a woman, Lily, and then James was wrapping his arms around his chest and pulling him back.

Sirius thrashed against his best friend, screaming at the darkness that was swallowing him. He could hear Lily choking on her sobs and then she had her arms around him and she was falling into the mud with him as James let go. "No, no, no, no," Lily said over and over, and Sirius fell into the same rhythm, repeating the word with her.

No.

No.

No.

Not her.

Not Marlene.

Anyone else.

In that moment, he was sure Dementors were surrounding him and Lily, pulling on his soul from all directions.

Not Marlene.

There had been so many nights that the only thing he had to hold onto was her. It had started in their third year in the most unexpected of ways. He'd gotten an owl from his mother about Dromeda. It had simply said, "Andromeda Black has been removed from the tapestry." She hadn't even signed it. Honestly, she hadn't needed to. He knew what it meant. He would never see Andromeda again. He would never speak to her. He would never hear her laugh or have her wink conspiratorially at him across the table. She would never hold him with one arm over his shoulders while she promised him in hushed whispers that there wasn't anything wrong with them for not being like the rest of their family.

Sirius had looked over at Narcissa. Her mouth had been parted and her eyes sad as she stared down at the sheet of parchment in front of her. He would be very surprised if she had been given any more information than him. As if she had felt his eyes on her, she had looked up at him. For one small moment he had seen his pain reflected back at him, and then she had broken the gaze and put the parchment in her pocket. She smiled at a friend across the table. "It's nothing." Sirius saw her lips say.

Nothing.

He cried that afternoon. He took that parchment and went to the last place anyone would expect to find him, and he cried silently into his arms. "Sirius?" Marlene's soft voice had broken through his silent sobs. He had rubbed his face on the sleeves of his robes and refused to look at her.

"'m fine," he told her, and it all came out as one sound. He thought she might have gone when he didn't hear movement for a few moments, but then she was sitting down next to him. He leaned his head against the bookshelf he had been resting against and her small hands had settled on the arm closest to her. She didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat there next to him. One of her hands eventually moved to his back and she rubbed circles into his robes as he tried to control his breathing.

Once he felt like his voice would be normal if he had to speak, he handed her the crumpled parchment. She took her hands back from him to smooth it against her knees. He stared ahead at the dark corner of the library he had hidden in.

"Oh." He looked over at her word of surprise. She was looking at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the light of the candle on the wall above them. He felt his stomach clench and he was suddenly incredibly embarrassed that she had found him crying. "This is your cousin, right?" she asked, and he nodded. "I'm sorry." She knew what it meant. Her entire family was magical.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" he whispered, and she frowned.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone." She seemed deeply put out that he even thought he had to say this.

"Not even Lily," he continued, and she turned a bit pink.

"Oh, well, okay. Not even Lily." She nodded this time and bit her lip. "Are you going to be okay, Sirius?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he wiped at his face again as surreptitiously as possible, and then pushed himself up from the floor. "Gotta go," he told her and then he had left.

Somehow Remus and James had drug him in from the mud and the grass and out of Lily's arms after they had both stopped crying. He sat in the kitchen while James dried and cleaned him while Remus made them both a cup of tea. Sirius couldn't look at him. He should have been there. He should have protected her, stopped her, done whatever he had to.

He'd stayed there that night, not able to go home and face the smell of her shampoo on his pillows or her mug still sitting on the counter. The next night he had spent with a bottle and so many nights after that. James would have pulled him out if it had been the old days, before the Fidelius Charm and Voldemort and Death Eaters and murder. James would have drunk with him until he was pissed and then tucked him into bed, but James couldn't leave his house and Remus had …

He knew there was a snitch. They all did. They knew the Order had a spy that was passing information to the other side. Surely that was what had happened to Marlene. Her parents had been guarded and moved often. It was well known that Voldemort wanted them, but they didn't want him. They were good people. The best kind of witch and wizard in Sirius' book and they had raised Marlene to be the kind of woman that could look at Sirius Black and see something worth loving. He'd often worried that his relationship with her had made them targets, especially after Regulus had joined up with them, but Regulus was two years dead.

Sirius and Marlene had been sitting on the sofa when the knock at the door had come that time. Her feet were on his lap and she was reading from one of her old Hogwarts books while he listened to a Quidditch game on the wireless. His thumbs were working into the bottom of her feet and his attention was starting to wander from the game that was all but officially over. He had slid one hand up her long, perfect leg when they heard the knocking. Sirius had groaned as he stood up and Marlene had smiled and shook her head.

Sirius had pulled open the door to see Remus standing there, a sad look on his face. "Are you okay?"

Remus had pushed his way past Sirius and into the living room. Sirius started to shut the door behind him, but it was stopped by a foot. "Hey, Padfoot, shutting me out again?" James had smiled, but it hadn't reached his eyes. Peter stood behind him, staring down at the floor while he held a bottle of firewhiskey.

Marlene had sat up to make room for the Marauder's but it wasn't necessary. They three of them sat on the floor and Sirius followed them, his back against the sofa. Marlene ran a reassuring hand through his hair. "What is it?" Sirius asked them, and he stared at James. James, in turn, gave Remus a long look.

Remus sighed. "I was talking with Dumbledore. Regulus hasn't been seen for four months."

Sirius had let go of Regulus years before that night. He had tried for so long to hold on to him, to be a good big brother, but in the end, it was better for Reggie if he let him go. Reggie had been the perfect heir and Sirius had been the traitor. It was hard to keep up a relationship once they both accepted their roles. When he had found out that Regulus' path had led him to the Death Eaters, Sirius had raged about his parents and his family to Marlene for days while she patiently held him, reassuring him in her soft voice that it wasn't his fault.

Remus' words took the wind out of Sirius. He leaned over and his head fell into his hands. Death Eaters only went missing for one reason, they were dead.

"They think …" Remus continued and then paused as if deciding whether or not to tell Sirius the rest.

"What?" Marlene asked, her palm finding Sirius' back to rub small circles there.

"They think he tried to get out and they killed him."

Sirius let out a long breath he hadn't realised he was holding and a small sob landed at the end of it. He managed to stifle whatever would have come after it. Peter's knuckles touched his hand and Sirius looked up at a small glass of Firewhiskey. He took it from his friend and drained it, throwing his head back. He felt Marlene's hand tighten on him and knew that she wasn't going to like what happened next.

"Give me another," he told Peter, and the small wizard took the glass to oblige him.

"I'm going to bed," Marlene whispered into his ear and kissed him softly underneath his lobe. "I love you. I'm sorry."

"Night, Marley," James told her, briefly grabbing her hand.

"Take care of him," she threw him a dark look and pointed her finger at the three wizards.

"We will," they swore.

And, they had. Sirius had drank so much that nothing after Marlene had gone to bed made the cut to long term memory, but he had woken the next morning on the sofa with Prongs sleeping feet away in the armchair. Marlene was making bacon. None of them had never talked about Regulus again.

Once Marlene had died, Sirius had had little reason to go out and little drive to be anything to anyone, but he made himself visit Harry. Those moments with that toddler bouncing on his knee or scooting around on his play broom were the best he had. He tried not to let the despair into those moments, and some days were better than others.

Losing Marlene had been hard on Lily also. She wasn't the same. None of them were the same, but Lily's smiles were more forced and her eyes were often red and puffy when Sirius showed up. Neither one of them knew what to say. They just coexisted in their misery and their longing for Marlene, fiance and best friend.

As he stood outside the door of the Potter's house that night in October, Sirius' thoughts were dark and his plan was terrible. The thought of saying it out loud was beyond treachery.

The Marauders.

Four of them.

The perfect friends.

Love.

Trust.

Family.

James, Remus, and Peter had always been more family to him than anyone else, but now …

Now, Sirius needed to do something terrible.

Remus always seemed the one who knew the terrible things, never was around, and had secrets he couldn't share.

Was it a coincidence? Was he just poor Remus, their smart, silly, tame werewolf? Or were they too stupid to open their eyes and see what had always been there? Remus was their friend, their dependable, loyal friend, but Moony?

Sirius had seen Moony at his very worst, seen the hunger for blood hiding behind golden eyes. Sirius knew the stories. He'd grown up hearing about werewolves, things that made skin crawl and throats swell with fear. He knew what Moony was capable if given the chance.

What if they had been wrong all along?

What if the snitch, the tear in the fabric of the Order was Moony?

He'd been gone so much lately, always on "mission for Dumbledore."

He'd let Marlene die.

He'd let her just leave, run after an unfamiliar Patronus, which had happened to be her mother's, and then let her die, slaughtered like an animal with her parents in her childhood home.

He wondered if Remus had been there.

What if he watched those bastard kill the best person Sirius had ever known?

There was no way James would believe it. For all of James' wonderful traits, there was a counterpart. He was trusting, but he'd never lived the way Sirius had. He'd never had people in his own home conspire behind his back. James was trusting yes, but Sirius would even say too trusting.

Remus knew that Sirius would be the secret keeper. He knew that James trusted him above all of his friends, above even Dumbledore. That needed to change. Sirius knew that he had a target on his head and the best thing to do was change the secret keeper to someone that wouldn't even be on Voldemort's radar. Someone that was nearly always overlooked when compared to James, Remus, and Sirius. Someone that they trusted with their lives. Someone that hadn't let his fiance die.

Sirius lifted his hand and knocked. His heart felt heavy as he waited.

The door opened moments later and Lily was standing there, Harry on her hip. "Sssruss." The toddler cried loudly, launching himself at his godfather. Sirius stretched out his arms to catch the boy and tossed him into the air before catching him.

"Harry!" he exclaimed loudly and the boy giggled as Sirius kissed his cheek.

He looked back at Lily and she was smiling softly at her son. She looked exhausted.

"We need to talk," he told her. "It's important." And it was. If he was right, their lives could depend on it. If he was wrong, no harm could come from letting Peter hid for awhile away from the world in his rat form for a little while to keep their secret. They would still be safe.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	6. Snitch

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition **

**Entry: Snitch (Number 6)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author. **

**Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** M  
 **Genre:** Marauders  
 **Pairing:** None  
 **Trigger Warnings:** Excessive Language

* * *

 **SNITCH**

* * *

October 31-November 1, 1981.

Godric's Hollow

I, Sirius Orion Black, have been betrayed. James, my best friend and brother, is dead. His beautiful wife, Lily, has fucking sacrificed herself as well. Both of them were my family; and my godson, Harry, is now an… an orphan. I gasp for air as if I were a drowning man. I will fucking avenge their deaths. Though that means I must accept some of the damn blame. I hold some of their blood on my own fucked up hands, for the reason that I should have been there or done more to fucking prevent James' and Lily's murder.

Where the hell did I go wrong, because I obviously fucked up royally along the way? Why did one of our own, a fellow Marauder, fucking betray us? All the signs were fucking there, but I didn't catch on to the play before it was in motion. I could have Godric damned prevented it, but NO. I was too fucking paranoid of failure, because I had never seen myself as a keeper… only ever as the beater. I thought that another could do fucking the job better… be an unwavering secret keeper! The job should have fucking gone to Remus when I shirked the responsibility:; obviously we picked the wrong keeper. I was a beater for Circe's sake… I should have seen this hit coming. It was my job to prevent the loss, for fuck's sake.

I sit here alone in this crumbling heap that, just hours ago, was a home filled with love and hope. My godson has been fucking taken from my arms, and brought to Dumbledore. At least he's safe, but I should have been the one to fucking protect him. It was my job…MY JOB!

"Godric have mercy! I FUCKING FAILED THEM ALL!" I cry.

Think! There is only one person that this can tie back to, and he is no where to be found. Either he is dead… or I will kill him myself. I work the angles of this play, putting each player into their positions. One "team" vs the other, only this time it is good against sadistic.

Some compare life to Wizard's Chess, with pawns and plotting. Not me. To me, life has always been like Quidditch. The Chasers and their quaffles racing to reach their goals, score for themselves and their team. Beaters, with their bat hitting bludgers, to stop the opposition and protect their own. The keepers protect the greatest assets of the team, the goals. And the seekers. Ah, the seekers are such an integral part of the team, but somehow disengaged… just like their precious snitch. They are the end all.

Thinking along this wavelength sends me back. The happy memories of playing Quidditch with my mates. Oh, the summers we spent just playing for fun. James, always the chaser…. Prongs was always chasing his goals, chasing Lily. Scoring. Remus, like the keeper he naturally was, continuously guarding our secrets and being our failsafe… as only Moony could do. I always had the aggressive streak, beating away though that would harm mine. Then there was Peter, our seeker; he was always there laughing and joking with us, but Wormtail was still distant and seeking for something that we never understood. We would take the Mickey out of him for it, his elusive snitch…. because what could he be searching for that we didn't give him? We were his friends, his brothers in mischief. Fucking Pettigrew… how could he do that to us?!

It is only now that the though occurs to me of what Wormtail evasive snitch was… selfishness and self preservation. It was who could prosper and protect him the most. What a self serving prick!

Just thinking of that treacherous snitch pulls me from my moment of peace. How did he blindside us like this? How long has he been double crossing us, and playing for the other "team"? How did James and I agree to handing over the role of secret keeper to that rat, especially when all along it should have been Remus… our ever faithful and furry keeper? What a fool I have been, and my best mate and his family paid the price of my missed bludger!

"FUUUUUCK!" I scream in my grief.

I have to find that toerag, who called himself our friend. By all of the gods, I will make him pay! He stole the only family that I ever cared to have… to have ever loved.

I finally find my footing and remove myself from the rubble, anger and determination overtaking all of my other senses. I realize now that I cannot be the beater now; I cannot take on this enemy with just a well aimed bludger. I must take on a new position… become the seeker. I swear that I will track and find that fucking snitch. I must end this game once and for all. There is no telling how many deaths that arse has on his hands, not just Prongs and Lily. I let my inner canine loose, and begin the hunt.

I whisper into nothingness, "I will find you, you little rodent. This game is not over yet, and this time the beater will seek you out and end the game." I turn on my foot and feel the pull that comes with apparation.

Intuition has led me to London. Knowing his cowardly ways, I begin the chase in muggle territory. Knowing a person for so long definitely brings insight to their instincts, and that rat bastard's nature will tell him to vanish in plain sight. I stalk through the crowds, knowing that when I find him I will bring the bludgeoning justice that James, Lily, and Harry deserve! I am all that boy has now, and I will not fail him. Not MY boy… because as of a few hours ago, that is what he became. MINE.

Out of nowhere, I see that rat bastard… doing his best to blend in as suspected! He won't escape my battering this time! I surge forward through the tightly packed crowd of muggles. I can't let him get away from me now. I push through the muggle onslaught, and I get a fraction closer.

"PETTIGREW! You double crossing, lying fucking SNITCH! I will make you pay for what you did to James and Lily! You WILL die!" I scream, anger and agony shading my tone. So many muggles are about, but all I see is Wormtail and red clouding my vision. I don't care about Wizarding secrecy and laws; nothing that an obliviation won't fix. I raise my wand; muggles be damned. I want to kill him, but I note that a simple Avada is too easy of an end game for this dirty cunt. He deserves nothing less than Azkaban and a Dementor's kiss. With this plan in play, I focus on disarming and stunning him… let the Ministry deal with this arsehole, and I will deal with the muggles after. But before I can bring action to fruition, I see him raise his wand, while his smirk displays his intentions.

Bright light explodes through the street, and a wave of deafening sound surrounds me as I am thrown back… and the world goes black.

July 31, 1993

Azkaban

Twelve years. Almost twelve years spent in Azkaban. I glance at an issue of the _Daily Profit_ , that Minister Fudge snarkily handed me, and know what today is. Today is July 31st. Today Harry turns 13. He isn't a child anymore; he is becoming a man, and I have missed it. I have failed to do my job… failed to protect him.

Something familiar catches my eye in the leading story's picture, and I stare at the image harder. Right there amongst this family in Egypt is a familiar face. I know that face; I spent years running around seeing that face. How the fuck? I have finally caught a glimpse of a snitch, and it's my turn to make a move. It is time to put a play into motion… to catch the elusive snitch.

I look up smirking and whisper to the ethers, "I'm coming for you, Fucker. Game on."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


	7. Desperate Measures

**Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas Marauder's One-Shot Writing Competition**

 **Entry: Desperate Measures (Number 7)**

 **All works are a submission to the Wandlore Wordsmithes & Betas email from the facebook group. Stories are submitted by individual authors and author groups, all stories on this profile are works submitted, and not the work of any one author.**

 **Once works have been judged, the author's name will be released and added to their story!**

 **Everything here is, as always, owned by J.K. Rowling and created in the minds of our brilliant writers.**

 **Rating:** K+ **  
Genre:** Friendship **  
Pairing:** Implied Wolfstar **  
Trigger Warnings:** Implied Slash, Mild Adult Language

* * *

 **Desperate Measures**

* * *

James stared at the plate full of food sitting right in front of him, silently sipping his coffee while Peter sat on the other side of the Gryffindor table, stuffing his face with whatever he could get his hands on. Breakfast was already halfway through and the other half of the Marauders still hadn't even shown their faces.

It wasn't unusual for Sirius, seeing as he was not a morning person, but Remus, _Perfect Prefect Remus_ , was a whole different story.

For the last two weeks, Remus had been late for breakfast four times already and once he had even been late for class, and unusual didn't even begin to describe his behaviour. He had been secretive and defensive every time someone brought it up, and James had gotten enough.

Half an hour before their first class of the day was set to begin, Remus showed up at the Great Hall with Sirius on his tail. The latter looking, as usual, like he just got out of a fashion magazine or one of those muggle rock bands he had become obsessed with, winking at every girl -and a few guys- who looked in his direction. Remus, on the other hand, looked like he had just gotten out of bed and hadn't even checked his uniform.

James quickly poured a cup of tea and another one of coffee and placed one next to his own and the other right across from him. Remus shot him a grateful smile and took a sip of his hot tea, while Sirius patted James on the back, his mouth already too full to actually speak.

"So, how did you sleep, ladies?" James asked and silently began to count down from ten.

For the first time since they'd known each other, Remus looked like he hadn't even been capable of putting his outfit together; the top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned and his tie was backwards.

 _Nine_

James hadn't even heard him enter the bedroom the night before.

 _Eight_

When Peter brought up his lateness, Remus actually blushed.

 _Seven_

He kept looking everywhere except to where James and Sirius were seated.

 _Six_

He hadn't even took the notes for the Transfiguration test out of his backpack. Perfect Prefect Remus usually went over his notes until right before he entered the classroom.

 _Five_

He looked extremely distracted, trying to rearrange his tie without bringing attention to it… and failing miserably.

 _Four_

And there were still two weeks left before the full moon so he didn't have a valid excuse.

 _Three_

Remus was terrible at keeping things from his friends.

 _Two_

James toyed with the almost full vial carefully hidden in his robes' front pocket, rolling it between his thumb and index fingers. That was going to be fun.

 _ **One**_

"So… Moony, are you ready for McG's test?" James asked, casually, and took one last sip of his now almost cold tea.

"I think so." Remus said, his focus lost somewhere else.

"What happened that you slept in? You seem to be doing that a lot lately, are you feeling alright?"

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine, Prongs."

"Should we drag you to the Infirmary to see Madam Pomfrey?" Peter chimed in and Remus laughed.

"Thanks, Pete but I'm fine, really."

"So why did you sleep in? You never do." The shorter boy insisted, half a toast forgotten in his right hand.

"Sirius turned off my alarm clock." Remus said and seemed to immediately regret it.

At the same time, Sirius turned to pay attention to his best friends' conversation upon hearing his name.

"Why has my wonderful name been spoken?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with bacon.

"Moony says you turned off his alarm."

Sirius narrowed his eyes, shot a weird look in Remus' direction and looked back at James, shrugging.

"I might have been playing with it yesterday and turned it off, yeah."

 _Liar._ James thought; if there was one person that could see right through Sirius' bullshit, it was him.

"Why would you be playing with Remus' alarm clock, Pads?"

"Because it's… fun?" He shrugged again and finished his coffee.

"Whatever you say, dude. We'd better get going or McGonagall will have our arses." James said and stood up, taking his backpack with him. Peter and Remus followed suit and the three of them dragged Sirius away from the food and to their first class of the day.

"So Remus…" James began, leaving all façade behind. "Who's the lucky girl you've been hooking up with, huh?"

Remus looked clearly shocked and seemed to be trying to fight the urge to answer.

"There's no girl." He finally mustered, looking relieved.

"What?!" James exclaimed and stopped dead in his tracks, surprised his theory hadn't been right. "So what are you hiding? Because I know you're hiding something, you are an awful liar."

Several emotions passed by Remus' eyes and he opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, clearly trying to choose his next words carefully, and fighting the need to answer without filter.

"I'm… I'm with someone." He finally said through gritted teeth, his usually calm demeanour tensing with every word. "Prongs, did you put something in my tea?!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, Moony." James said, feigning innocence, but Remus saw right through it.

"JAMES!"

"So… going back to our previous conversation, are you dating a guy?"

"Yes! Dammit! JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, DID YOU PUT VERITASERUM IN MY BLOODY TEA?!"

"Yes, I did; chill, dude! So you got a boyfriend, huh? Really bad of you not to trust us with that, right Pads?"

"What? Oh, yeah, you're right." Sirius said weirdly absent minded and took his usual seat on the left side of the classroom, James taking the one next to him, and Remus and Peter the two ahead.

The young werewolf turned around on his seat, his arms resting on the back of the chair, and glared at James, his usually amber eyes turning slightly golden.

"I'm serious, James."

"No, you're not." James and Sirius said in unison and high-fived each other.

"Stop it! Why did you put Veritaserum in my breakfast?"

"Who's your boyfriend, Moons?"

"Sirius! Stop changing the subject!"

"Holy pants of Merlin! Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed, loud enough for the whole room to hear. The surprise made James stand up from his desk with both his arms extended and everyone stared at him.

"Prongs, please sit down." Sirius whispered, slightly annoyed. "You're embarrassing yourself."

"You traitors!" James hissed "why didn't you tell me?! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"Yes, well best friends don't drug each other!" Remus hissed back, his anger growing with every passing second.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Lupin! I gave you half the minimum dose, you've been telling the truth on your own free will for the past ten bloody minutes!"

"Ten points from Gryffindor, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't use that language in my class, Mr. Potter. Now seat so we can begin." Professor McGonagall said, his stern gaze focused on James, and the entire room fell silent. She headed to her desk and after a flick of her wrist that erased both blackboards entirely, she spoke to the whole class,"Please only leave your quills and parchment on the desk to take the test. "

After two hours of complete silence and James trying to catch Sirius' attention while the latter made a whole show of ignoring him, the bell Professor McGonagall had set rang and as f forced by an invisible power, everybody put their quills down so that she could take the tests that magically rolled themselves and flew to her desk.

When every single roll of parchment had been picked up, the professor told them they could leave and everybody picked up their bags and left the room. Remus made a point of taking off as soon as possible, Sirius following suit, both of them ignoring every call from James.

James got to the Gryffindor common room almost ten minutes later, having given up trying to reach Remus and Sirius after following them through six different sets of stairs. When he entered the room, he found them lying on one of the couches, Sirius' head resting on his boyfriend's lap, and Remus playing with his hair while reading a book.

The sound of the portrait opening and closing made them look up and a frown immediately replaced Remus' usually relaxed features, but nobody said a word.

"Oh, come on! Are you going to give me the cold shoulder now?" James asked, throwing his bag on the nearest chair.

"You could have asked, you know?" Remus said, in almost a whisper. "You didn't need to do such a shitty thing."

James rolled his eyes, and Sirius kept silence, staring at the tall ceiling.

"It wasn't such a big deal… why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius suddenly stood up, his grey eyes darker than ever and faced James.

"Maybe because it's not all about you, James! And I wanted to enjoy being with my fucking boyfriend without having to worry about the rest of the fucking world!"

"I'm not the rest of the fucking world! I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"See! This is exactly what I was talking about! It all has to revolve around you"

Remus sighed, closed the book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"It has nothing to do with you, James, stop being so bloody self-absorbed! We were going to tell you when we were ready, but you violated both our decisions and our privacy!"

"Why is it such a big deal? It was just a tiny dose of Veritaserum, we've done pranks way worse than that."

Remus shook his head and took a deep breath. It was clear that he was trying not to get too mad about the whole situation, but James made it harder with every word he said.

"But we've never screwed with our friends' trust! Did you ever stop to consider what would have happened if someone had approached me and asked me something that could have led to me talking about my furry little problem?"

"I… I didn't." James whispered, having the decency of looking quite ashamed, and stared down at the floor.

"That's your problem, Prongs. You need to start thinking about how your actions can affect others before going through with them."

"You're right, I'm… I'm sorry."

"Just get your head out of your fucking arse." Sirius mumbled and went back to his previous spot next to his boyfriend, all anger seemingly forgotten.

"Lily would probably start giving you the time of day if you did." Remus added and chuckled, mostly to himself.

James smiled and sat down on the chair closest to Remus, glad that the Universe's course was going back to normal. Right at that moment Peter entered the common room, his bag on one hand and a chocolate muffin on the other.

"I-is everything alright?" He asked cautiously, looking back and forth between his three best friends.

"Why wouldn't it?"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading through this entry, please view other entries and cast your vote by following the link the facebook group._


End file.
